After effects 2
by JadeSunrise
Summary: what happens te mornign after you get wasted


A/N Well this is the other part of my one shot After effects I had to write it couldn't resist it. * Sighs * I hope you enjoy it ..oh and if I haven't said it before I don't own Inu Yasha though if you were smart enough to use the computer and find this place then I'm sure your smart enough to know that by now..  
  
Oh! And thanks to those who reviewed, it made me write this one. ^-^  
  
Sango shifted slightly and winced from the pain that shot through her body. Her head was killing her not to mention she felt sore all over.  
  
' What in the world happened last night?'  
  
She rubbed her eyes with her fingers trying to ease away the pain shooting through her eyes. She gave a small-frustrated moan and shifted her weight causing something under her to make a protested growl.  
  
'What the hell was that?!'  
  
She slowly opened her eyes shielding them from the light she though would be there however there was none only darkness.  
  
'Is it still night out?'  
  
She blinked a few times but she still saw nothing. The sounds from outside drifted in echoing off the walls.  
  
'I'm in a cave. No wonder its dark but how did I get here? Wasn't I at that old temple with Kagome and Miroku?'  
  
She moved to sit up but her body protested and she fell back down. She lay there for quiet some time trying to figure out what exactly had happened. She remembers the battle with Nuraku and that lecherous monk trying to cop a feel with his now good hand. Shifting slightly to she winces form the pain in her shoulder. Gingerly she touches it with her fingers and winces again from the contact.  
  
' I remember finding the temple and Inu Yasha disappearing then Kagome left. She came back later looking very sad. Then Shippo came in with that jug. Uh that jug full of sake now I remember we had a celebration party. I didn't think Kagome could hold that much the monk yes but she downed it like water though I wasn't any better.'  
  
Holding a hand to her head just thinking about all she had drunk was making her head hurt.  
  
'I had better get dressed and find the others. This is going to be a long morning considering the state Kagome was in last night.'  
  
Sango sat up but stopped from the sudden dizziness she took a couple deep breaths before she continued to move. She was sitting up her legs tucked under her when she realized she was naked.  
  
"Aaa iiee! Where are my clothes?"  
  
She felt around in the dark cave looking for where her clothes were. Her hands still when they brushed up against a bare chest.  
  
'Not good'  
  
She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and reached out and skimmed her hand over the muscular chest again. She stopped when a she heard a small moan.  
  
'I wonder who is in here with me? Can't be that lecherous houshi could it?'  
  
She tilted her head to one side before she repeated her actions causing the figure to shift towards her. Sango nibbled on her lip as she let her hand trail down his chest to his stomach were it skimmed over the soft skin and went back up. She bit her lip and leaned forward hoping to make out something that would tell who was in the dam cave with her.  
  
She didn't realize she was only a fraction from the figure until she felt his lips brush against hers lightly, she gasped and the figure captured her lips in his. His hand snaking around her waist pulling her towards him, she lost her balance and fell forward landing against his chest. His lips continued to roam over hers dipping inside to explore her soft warm welcoming mouth. Sango gave a low moan as his hand crept up her back then slipping down her side to trace her curves before it slipped back to hold her in place as his mouth traveled down her body.  
  
Laying butterfly kisses all over her face and neck stopping at the nape of her neck to kiss and lick her. She gave a small cry from the pain but it soon began to ease away as his tongue continued to lick her skin. She shifted turning her head slightly to give him better access.  
  
She was loosing herself in the feeling this was producing and almost forgot that she didn't know where she was and who was here with her.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself girl! You have to figure out who's here with you.'  
  
She gave a gasp of surprise when she felt the body shift above her his lips were resting on the inside of her thigh kissing and nipping at her. She could feel a dull ach growing between her legs and it was getting worse every time his lips touched her skin.  
  
Sango let's loose another moan and shifted under the figure. Regaining her sanity she struggles and kicks the man hitting him in the chest and catching him off guard. She jumps up and listens for him but hers only the sound of her breathing. Gathering her courage she speaks.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
No response only silence so she tries again.  
  
" Where are we?"  
  
Still nothing, she strains to hear something anything but only silence greets her ears.  
  
Her breathing has quickened and he can hear her heart racing but he can't smell fear only anger, confusion and desire. His eyes shine with pleasure as he moves towards her. Her beautiful body shining ivory in the dim cave her long silky black hair hanging down her back and over her shoulders. She's standing up in a defensive manor preparing for any surprises.  
  
Sango is getting pissed off she knows there is someone in this cave with her she felt them earlier.  
  
"I know your still here so you had better tell me who you are!"  
  
Suddenly a deep low laughter rings through out the cave bouncing off the walls. Sango frowns unable to figure out where it's coming from a small shiver runs down her back. And an unmistakable heat begins to grow between her legs suddenly the laughter stops.  
  
He can smell her desire and it's getting stronger her scent driving him insane. He stalks quietly towards his prey his eyes glowing with his desire for what she can give him.  
  
Sango is angry now but she can't help the heat that is quickly spreading through her body. A hand wraps around her waist crushing her against a warm body. A gasp escapes her lips as the figure grinds into her backside turning it into a moan then a whimper.  
  
The figure gives a low laugh his breath tickling her neck making her breasts harden with desire aching to be touched. His hand snakes up wards climbing its way up her stomach to her ribs cage stroking each one before reaching its destination, her right breast.  
  
She can feel his breath feathering her neck she rolls her heads back a moan of pleasure escaping her lips as his hand continues it ministrations on her breast. She can feel his lips press softly against her shoulder his tongue gently licking her neck and shoulder. Sango can feel her body arch into his touch her hand slowly making its way up to wrap around the figures neck.  
  
His laughter fills the cave making her shudder in anticipation.  
  
" You are very responsive and very strong for a human."  
  
Sango's eyes fly open and her hands still she whirls around and can see two golden orbs shinning in the darkness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
" Were you expecting the hiroshi or maybe the hanoyu?"  
  
The last one is said with much hate. She wasn't paying attention to what he was doing all she was able to think about was how much sake did she drink. An awful lot if she was waking up next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
" What's going on? What are you doing here?"  
  
He laughed his warm breath brushing against her next she spun around but no one was there she wasn't able to see her attacker and she didn't like that one bit.  
  
" Isn't obvious?"  
  
" Obviously not. How the hell-what the-"  
  
She wasn't able to finish her thought she was still in shock about who was in here with her. Sesshoumaru? How did she end up with him, she would have gladly taken the hiroshi hell even Inu Yasha would have been better to wake up to than him.  
  
He could tell she was now starting to panic fighting with herself wondering how she ended up her with him. He was actually wondering that himself. She was drunk, very drunk and stumbling through the forest when they ran across her. She was fighting off a caterpillar demon not fairing that bad considering she was drunk. With out thinking he killed it in one shot splattering green goo everywhere. That's when it really happened he accidentally saw her naked while she was bathing and all those instincts and urges he suppressed exploded and he took her.  
  
He saw her shift moving towards the wall trying to find a weapon or a way out. His golden eyes watching her perfect body move the muscles shift every time she walked. He remembered why he stayed her with her instead of leaving when he was done. She didn't resist him even though she knew who he was and she took everything he gave her and more giving it back just as good. He was amazed by how strong this human really was considering he was a full-blooded demon.  
  
" Running away."  
  
Sango's head shot up when she heard his voice, her eyes darting around the cave trying to find him but not succeeding. She needed to find a weapon or a way out this was way to weird and way to dangerous to stay around him. The dull ach and heat he seemed to produce in her just by talking was the dangerous part and if she stayed any longer she was afraid of what she might do.  
  
He silently moved closer so he was now only a few inches from her. She was inching slowly down the wall feeling with her fingers trying not to make a sound. Clever girl but he could see in the dark. He also could smell a faint hint of fear mixing in with her desire making him give a low growl.  
  
" Afraid."  
  
Sango jumped she didn't realize how close he actually was making her very uncomfortable. She also noticed he had growled it wasn't angry or menacing more like predatorily causing the heat between her legs to growl.  
  
" Of my self."  
  
She said it so quiet no one would hear it but he did and smiled his eyes glowing even more.  
  
Sango was listening but could only hear the sounds of the cave, water dripping bats screeching, and her heart beating those things. She strained to hear where he was but she knew even if she found him and ran he was much faster. Then a though hit her, where the hell was Kirara! As if reading her thoughts he spoke.  
  
" If you're hoping you little kitty will save you then your wrong."  
  
" What did you do to Kirara?"  
  
" Nothing she wasn't with you to begin with."  
  
Shit she didn't need to hear that now, that was her last hope of getting away from him.  
  
He watched her fight with herself before she started to move again he moved forward and in one quick movement pinned her to the cave wall. She struggled with him putting up a fight her body brushing against his. She was squirming around trying to break free when she heard him give off a very low growl pushing his body against hers. She blushed bright red feeling his harden dick pressed against her, what was worse was she was getting even hotter.  
  
He laughed feeling her stop struggling to be free instead she was struggling to get closer. He began to kiss her neck racking his teeth over her body before nipping at her skin. She gave off low moans and little whimpers as he continued down he still had he arms pinned down and could tell she wanted to move.  
  
" Impatient?"  
  
She could only nod in the dark but he saw it and laughed again making her body shiver as his warm breath feathered against her skin. She couldn't help what her traitorous body was feeling if she had to admit it she actually like this feeling and that's was scared her.  
  
He moved down pulling her with him laying kisses on her stomach and thighs she was on her knees now and he shoved her so she was on her back. He let go of her arms and slowly began to runs his claws lightly over her body circling her nipples with his nails making her shudder from the touch. He began to kiss them softly at first when she arched into him giving him more he began to suckle and nip at them causing moans to escape her swollen lips.  
  
He left her swollen breasts and made his way down to her curly black mouth. He could smell her desire; it was strongest down here filling him with her scent making him dizzy. He brushed his face against her then slowly traced the outside with his tongue kissing and nipping at her every so often.  
  
Sango felt like her lungs would explode she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. Her head was spinning she could barely keep a though in her head let alone speak, his mouth was driving her over the edge with what it was doing to her.  
  
He felt her arch up to him when his tongue ran over her soft folds causing her shudder and cried out his name. He smiled and moved back over that same spot slowly running his tongue over it. He could feel her clench around him then she cried out again and her juices spilled over his face. She slumped back on to the cool cave floor trying to breath in as much air as she could.  
  
He gave a feral smile before moving back up to her face pulling her lips in a crushing kiss, taking away all the air she just pulled into her lungs. He pulled away biting and nipping at her lower lip running his tongue around the edges before plunging back inside.  
  
Sango moved her hands over his chest her fingers playing across it dancing to his shoulders and threading through his hair pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. She was barley aware of what her lower half was doing. Her hips were rubbing up against his arousal causing the friction between them to grow. She pulled her legs up so that she cradled him in her thighs his tip brushing up against her opening. Sango whimpered and arched towards him but all she got in response was a low chuckle, which she silenced by rubbing up against him again.  
  
" It's not nice to tease."  
  
He growled against her neck pulling away slightly. She pushed up against him again.  
  
" Then stop."  
  
He gave a another feral growl before he pinned her hands above her head spreading her knees farther apart he rammed into her causing her to cry out. He began to push in and out faster and faster his arousal getting harder and harder begging for release. Sango matched he thrust for thrust pushing her bottom half up off the floor making him drive deeper into her wet warm core. She could feel her own release coming as he continued to slam harder and faster into her. He felt her clench around him then she screamed out his name her muscles tightening and loosening around him causing his own release.  
  
He rested his head on her stomach breathing in her scent trying to catch his breath. He could hear her panting to regain her own. He glanced up her bangs clinging to her sweaty face her eyes hooded and face flushed she looked very inciting right now. His eyes moved over her body taking in the soft curves of her breasts and hips and toned muscles of her legs, arms and stomach. His gaze stopped at her shoulder his eyes darkening again with desire and pride. He didn't mean to mark her but now he didn't regret it as much, she seemed to be the only one he had come across that could actually keep up with him and meet him thrust for thrust kiss for kiss.  
  
Sango was swimming in the after affects (had to say it) her orgasm she didn't realize that he was snaking his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him his mouth resting inches from her ear until his tongue darted out and began to trace it and lick it. She gasped and could feel the heat returning full force.  
  
He grinned she was the perfect mate for him always ready never tried and very spirited.  
  
" You belong to me my mate."  
  
Before Sango could respond his mouth clamped over hers and they began again.  
  
~~~***  
  
I know I know not as good as the first one but this one was giving me trouble my dam muse kept putting other thoughts in my head.  
  
But they're good thought so shut up and write them dam it!  
  
Hey who said you could talk  
  
Listen either you write the stories I tell you or your going to be sorry  
  
What?! You're threatening me? Your just a voice I listen to sometimes inside my head so shut up and let me finish before I start to get violent.  
  
Tsk tsk tsk * shakes head * I know what I'm talking about I'm your muse for Christ's sake so just let me inspire you!  
  
Where were you inspiration on this story? It took me two weeks to finish this dam story and you were nowhere in sight! Duh! I was giving you ideas for your other stories hello * hit's writer on head * sheesh you are slow, I don't know why I even bother inspiring you.  
  
THAT'S IT! Where's the q-tip!  
  
AAA iiee! Gotta go bye! * runs away *  
  
That threat always works. Well thanks again to those who reviewed much appreciated oh and I'm almost done with some new additions on my fanfic's so be patient. 


End file.
